


If I could tell her

by Pixarmc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixarmc/pseuds/Pixarmc
Summary: Reverse crush AU because lovesquare: but stupider is my favorite ML fandom trope.Adrien is new to school, having friends, and having a massive crush on Marinette. Meanwhile Marinette has the hots for Chat Noir who's a total hottie, which makes it hard to concentrate as Ladybug. Chaos and nonsense ensues.Told in a series of rewritten scenes from episodes. Rated teen and up just in case.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 15





	1. Origins/Stoneheart

**Author's Note:**

> Just one scene for this first Chapter...Enjoy!

After school it was raining outside and Adrien had of course forgotten to grab an umbrella. He anxiously mumbled to himself “Great....what if I catch a cold? Then my father will have to cancel the photoshoot planned for tomorrow and my father won't let me go to school ever again.”

Adrien heard some footsteps behind him. “Hey!” A girl with pigtails from class, Marinette. He stood frozen like a deer in the headlights, he was homeschooled his whole life and didn't know how to talk to people casually. Things around him were usually professional and formal. With his father's staff the photographers and models, no one had ever dared to address him so casually.

She ignored his silence and continued “I just wanted to let you know, that prank with the gum Chloe tried to pull on you was wrong. Don't take it personally, I know the rest of the class is really excited to be friends with you.” Marinette spoke with a sweet smile and held out her umbrella handle to Adrien, inviting him to take it. He hesitated, but grabbed the handle. Thundered roared and Adrien grasped umbrella a little to tight, the button depressed and the umbrella collapsed around him.

He shoved the sides of the collapsed umbrella away, blushing as his eyes met Marinette's. She had a grin on her face and a hand over her mouth and a held back laugh escaped her lips. Adrien giggled a bit too at the incident. But Marinette's laugh was pure beautiful music to him, how cute she looked with that grin on her face. He would not be forgetting that any time soon.

Adrien's ride was waiting for him, and he awkwardly started towards the car. “See you tomorrow.” Marinette called after him. As he awkwardly replied walking towards the car “Yeah ---see you tomarto---I mean tomato---I mean---woah why am I stammering?” He wasn't even sure she heard him over the rain. Plagg heard him and replied “I think I know why?” in a singsong voice. Adrien blushed “Do you think she likes me, like likes me? Oh my gosh she's so cute and sweet and so nice! Plagg you gotta help me! I don't know how to talk to cute girls!”

Meanwhile Tikki squeeked to Marinette “First week of school and we already got to lovebirds.” “Calm down Tikki, he's just a friend.”


	2. Stormy Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, but I would rather it be short and good rather than drawn out and forced. Hope you enjoy!

The latest akuma, Stormy Weather, was tearing apart the city. Ladybug arrived at the scene just in time to spot Chat Noir flung into the air by a strong gust of wind. He landed face down on the pavement. Ladybug sprinted to help him up. She joked “I always thought cats landed onto their feet. Wouldn't want her to mess up that handsome face of yours!” Chat Noir rolled his eyes “Come on Ladybug! Now is not the time for joking around.”

Stormy Weather had just caught up to them. This time she cast a spell on the sky to turn ominously dark as purple thunderbolts crashed around. Chat Noir saw a bolt headed towards Ladybug and shoved him out of the way, the pair tumbling together on the pavement. Ladybug awkwardly landed on top of Chat Noir, noticing her hands on his shoulder muscles. “Wow-” she thought “how is he this ripped?” Chat Noir quickly brought here out of her trance. “Ladybug, get your head out of the clouds, we gotta stop her.” Ladybug collected herself, hoping that Alya was nearby taking pictures for the Ladyblog. Alya was more interested in Ladybug, but always took a few pics of Chat Noir for Marinette. Paris was counting on the two heroes to stop the Akuma victim, swooning would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Get your head out of the clouds!” GET IT?!!?!?!?!? OH MY GOD NOW I'M DISAPOINTED THAT LINE ISN'T IN THE ACTUAL EPISODE  
> Ignore me, I think I'm funny.
> 
> And I don't want any of you pretending that as teens you wouldn't have a crush on the buff and blonde hunk of super hero boy.... and he has a sense of humor???!!!?!?!?!?
> 
> P.S. I don't think I'm going to be doing chapters based off of every episode since I was thinking the Bubbler storyline doesn't work very well for this AU. I am excited for when I get to the Evilistrator episode because Marichat is going to be the most hilarious disaster ship in this AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like! I admit, I don't think I did the original scene justice...but what are you gonna do?  
> Plagg is the wingman, chaos ensues.


End file.
